Strawberry Kisses
by murasakidachiyou
Summary: Kaoru goes to Hunny for help after a fight with his brother, but ends up getting a bit more than he bargained for. Chapter six up now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first story, so please don't judge too harshly. I would appreciate any comments on how to make my writing better though. I don't know why this pairing isn't more popular, they're just so cute together! And with that, on to the story  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

Strawberry Kisses

Hunny looked up from his cake when he heard a quick knock at his front door. Thinking it was one of his father's associates, he plastered a serious expression on his face and went to let the guest in. Hunny's face split into a wide grin when he saw that it was actually Kaoru standing at his doorstep, but quicky became concerned when he saw tears in the redhead's eyes.

"Oh, what happened, Kao-chan?" Hunny exclaimed as he ushered his friend into the house. "Did you and Hika-chan have another fight?" Kaoru shook his head but didn't respond. Hunny led the way into his bedroom and closed the door. The small blonde sat Kaoru down on the bed and handed him his favorite stuffed elephant. "So," Hunny began in a serious tone, "what happened then?" Kaoru took a deep breath and wiped his eyes before speaking.

"Hikaru asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend." Kaoru said, his voice shaking a little. Hunny shot him a confused look, cocking his head to the side.

"But I thought that was what you wanted! Didn't you say you were going to help Hika-chan realize his feeling for Haru-chan and beat out Tama-chan for her love?"

"I-I thought that was what I wanted, but I just don't know anymore." Kaoru stuttered through newly formed tears, clutching the elephant to his chest. "I th-thought I wanted Hikaru to be h-happy, and I do, just not with Haruhi". Hunny paused for a minute before asking;

"So who _do _you want Hika-chan to be happy with?" Kaoru sniffled again and looked embarrassed.

"W-with me! It was always supposed to be the two of us! Me and Hikaru, Hikaru and me. A matching set! Two pieces of a whole! That's how it was supposed to be forever. We don't need anyone else, we never have and we never will. We were supposed to be the only ones in our little world, but then we let _her _in and... and..." Kaoru trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears, and when that failed he buried his face in his arms and sobbed. The bed shifted and Kaoru felt small arms encircle him, followed by a small hand stroking his hair.

The pair stayed like that for a long time, until Kaoru's sobs became quiet sniffles. Kaoru looked up to apologize to the small blonde for his outburst, but instead was caught up in a light kiss that tasted of strawberries and sugar and Hunny.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? For now this is just a one shot but I might continue if inspiration strikes. Much love to anyone that reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess what, lucky duckies? I've decided to continue! Now, I don't actually have any idea where this is going, so I can't say how often I'll be updating, but since I have nothing better to do (not like there's a summer reading project I should be working on or anything *cough*) it should be fairly regularly. Read on and tell me what you think!  
Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any characters. If I did, I would keep them in my basement where none of you would ever be able to see them ever again. And we don't want that, do we?**

**

* * *

**

Strawberry Kisses

Finally getting over the initial shock of being kissed, by _Hunny _of all people, Kaoru became even more shocked by the fact that his first reaction had not been to break the kiss and run away. In fact, he was, just maybe, enjoying it. He stayed where he was, not deepening the kiss but not wanting to pull away either. Soon, too soon, Hunny pulled away and gave the very confused redhead an innocent smile.

"Ne, do you feel better now, Kao-chan?" Kaoru could only nod, struck silent by what had just happened. "Good!" Hunny beamed, satisfied that he had done his job. He gave Kaoru one last quick hug before moving back to his original position on the other side of the bed.

"What did you do that for, Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked, unable to keep a small, hopeful smile from creeping onto his lips.

"Because I love you, Kao-chan" Hunny said matter of factly. Kaoru was taken aback.

"Me? You love me?" The small blonde boy nodded and smiled sweetly. "But... why?"

"Because you're so cute!" Hunny exclaimed. "And because you're sweet and innocent and nice and I just love you!" Hunny had slowly been inching closer and was now almost next to Kaoru again. Suddenly his voice got softer and more serious. "Do you like me too, Kao-chan?" Kaoru was silent for a moment, thinking. This was Hunny for crying out loud! Hunny, who's one true love was cake, who still took naps and carried a stuffed animal everywhere, who still looked like he couldn't be older than ten. Hunny, who could take out an entire military base if he was in a bad mood, who would probably murder his own brother if cake was involved and who, on occasion, was accused of being an alien. But this was also the Hunny who had been there for him when Hikaru hadn't, who he could talk to about anything and everything, who he could always go to. Finally Kaoru came to a conclusion.

"Yeah, Hunny-senpai, I think I do." With that, Hunny flung his arms around Kaoru in a bone crushing hug. Kaoru glanced over Hunny's shoulder at the clock hanging on the wall, and realized that it had grown late without his knowledge.

"I'm sorry Hunny-senpai, I've got to go. It's nearly eleven!"

"Are you sure you want to go home, Kao-chan? Hika-chan will be there, you know," Kaoru seemed uncertain for a moment, but then he nodded.

"I need to face Hikaru eventually, so it might as well be tonight. Besides, we have school tomorrow."

"Oh, alright." Hunny replied, nodding understandingly. "I can get someone to drive you home, then. I'll come too!" With that, the small boy took Kaoru by the hand and led him out of the room. A servant that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs asked;

"Is there anything I can do for you, Haninozuka-sama?"

"Please have a car prepared to go to the Hitachiin estate," Hunny replied with surprising authority, even as he stifled a yawn. Less than a minute later, there was a sleek black car waiting in front of the Haninozuka mansion. Hunny got in first, and Kaoru slid in next to him. Hunny leaned against Kaoru's side, trying to stop his eyes from closing. Kaoru put his arm awkwardly around the other boy's shoulders and began twirling a strand of his hair. The small blonde's breathing slowed as he gave in to sleep. When they arrived at the house, Kaoru tried his best to remove himself from the car without waking Hunny. His efforts proved unsuccessful, and Hunny sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Goodnight, Kao-chan," he murmured drowsily. Kaoru moved to get out of the car, but Hunny grabbed his hand and pulled him down for one last quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hunny-senpai," Kaoru said with a gentle smile. He made his way up to the house, turning to wave when he reached the front door. He watched as the black car disappeared into the night, then snuck inside, careful not to make any noise.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter, Kaoru's going to have to face Hikaru, dun dun dun. So what do you think? Better than the first chapter, worse? Any ideas for the story? Just move that mouse (or track pad) of yours a few more inches and click that nice, pretty review button. You know you want to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Welcome to chapter three! It certainly feels like more than a week and two days since I've last updated. Something about summer time really screws with my head. Also, I've been in a really big anime mood and have plowed through like three different series since I've last updated. Right now I'm working on Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad, and listening to Greg Ayres' super amazing singing makes me go all screaming fangirl. Except I can't really scream without scaring my family, but you know what I mean. Okay, I've babbled on long enough, enjoy the story :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters, only this plotline. **

* * *

Strawberry Kisses

The door closed behind Kaoru with a small click. The redhead stood there for a moment, listening to the silence of the huge house. There were none of the noises that usually filled the house during the day; no footsteps from the servants as they went about their daily business, no hum of electricity from the lights, no voices from the television or explosions from video games. Kaoru stood there, marveling at how peaceful it seemed, for a moment more before making his way up the long staircase that led to the bedroom that he shared with his brother.

Kaoru was most definitely _not _looking forward to telling Hikaru about the recent development in his relationship with a certain small, blonde senior. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from his twin, but it would probably include either a lot of yelling or uncontrollable laughter. Or both. Either way, it was bound to be an uncomfortable confession. Kaoru considered keeping his feelings for Hunny a secret, at least for a little while. That would never work though; Hikaru would be able to tell that something had changed, and once he did, he would not rest until he figured it out. _This is absurd,_ Kaoru thought, slightly annoyed at himself for making such a big deal out of the whole thing. _Hikaru is my brother, he'll understand, right? Right._ And with that, he gently pushed open the door and took a step inside.

When Kaoru saw his brother's sleeping form on the bed in front of him, his heart began to race, and he realized yet another problem with his plan. He was still in love with Hikaru. He loved Hunny, really he did, but he had loved his brother almost further back than he could remember, and you can't erase those kinds of feelings in a single night. It is possible to love two people with all your heart, as Kaoru was unhappily discovering. _What was I expecting? _Kaoru thought bitterly. _I ran to Hunny-senpai because I couldn't stand the thought of Hikaru being with anyone but me. Why would that change in the course of a few hours?_ He shook his head, unsure of how to deal with his dilemma. Kaoru yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he really was. Surely this whole mess could wait until morning, right?

The redhead made his way over to his side of the bed and slid under the covers, making as little noise as possible. As the bed shifted under his weight, Hikaru stirred, and Kaoru froze. Hikaru rolled over and wrapped his arms around his younger twin, still asleep. Immediately, Kaoru's face went red and his heart began to race. _Oh, this is definitely _not_ going to work out like I planned, _Kaoru thought, groaning slightly. He tried to remove his brother's arms from around his shoulders, but when he did, Hikaru sat up and blinked tiredly.

"Kaoru? Where were you?" Hikaru asked in a scratchy voice

"Oh, um, I went to go see Hunny-senpai" Kaoru replied, blushing slightly. Luckily for him, Hikaru was unable to see it in the dark.

"I was worried about you. Why did you run off like that?" Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother, frowning slightly when Kaoru pulled away. Kaoru noticed the hurt in Hikaru's eyes and gave in, snuggling up against his twin. Hikaru placed his arms around Kaoru's waist, but seemed more hesitant this time.

"No reason, really" replied the younger twin, forcing a smile. Hikaru frowned again.

"Don't try to lie to me. You know it's not going to work. Why did you really run?"

"It's nothing important, honestly" Hikaru gave his brother a look, waiting for him to elaborate. When Kaoru said nothing more, he sighed.

"Well, when you decide to tell me, I'll be over here" Hikaru said in an irritated voice. He released his grip on his twin and rolled over to face the door. Not wanting to leave it like this, Kaoru gently poked the other boys shoulder.

"Hey, Hikaru, there actually _is _something I want to tell you". Hikaru didn't respond. "Please, it's kind of important". At that, Hikaru turned to look at his brother.

"Sure, what is it?" Kaoru swallowed nervously.

"You have to promise not to laugh at me, alright?"

"Kaoru, it's late. Just say what you need to say so we can go to sleep."

"Promise first." Hikaru groaned.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't laugh at you. Now what do you want to tell me?"

"Umm..." Now that he had gotten to this point, Kaoru wasn't sure how to break the news to his brother.

"Come on, I'm tired. Either tell me or don't, just make up your mind." Kaoru went quiet and pulled his knees into his chest. With that, Hikaru turned away again and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

"I'm in love with Hunny-senpai."

Hikaru shot up just in time to see Kaoru dive under the blanket, hiding his face. Hikaru just looked at the shape of his brother beneath the blanket, suppressing a chuckle. Kaoru peeked at his brother, his face bright red.

"You said you wouldn't laugh"

"I know I did, but I wasn't expecting something like _that_". Kaoru sat up and punched his brother in the arm.

"That's what you get for breaking your promise."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I mean, I always kind of figured you might play for that team, but _Hunny-senpai? _Really?"

"What do you mean, you always figured... you know what, never mind. Just please stop laughing."

"Okay, I'm done now," Hikaru said with one final snicker. "So, Hunny-senpai, huh?"

"Yeah," Kaoru replied with a small nod.

"Does he know?" Kaoru nodded again. "Did anything, you know, happen when you were over there?" Kaoru's face burned once again.

"Kind of. He kissed me," the redhead said in a small voice.

"Really? I didn't know Hunny-senpai had it in him to do something like that,"

"Yeah, me either." The two were quiet for a moment, then Hikaru asked;

"So are there any more big announcements, or can I finally go to sleep now?"

"No, that's all," Kaoru said with a smile. "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Do you really think I would do something like that?" Hikaru asked, feigning offense.

"You never know." Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Well I'm not going to, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So, what say you? I for one am also a major twincest fan, and so I had to resist the urge to make something 'happen' in this chapter. There are two things I need to discuss, a question and a request.  
**

**1) What is the difference between a hit and a view. I guess it's not really that big a deal, but I've been curious about that for a while. And by that I mean the two weeks that I've been writing on this site :P  
**

**2) Seeing as this is a KaoruxHunny story, I thought that I should make my profile avatar a KaoruxHunny picture. Reasonable enough, right? Problem is, I can't find any fanart of the two of them. So if anyone has any that they have either drawn themselves or found online, and they wouldn't mind me making it my avatar, that'd be super amazing. Post any entries as a link in either a review or a PM, and the winner will receive a spectacular virtual prize! And maybe if I decide not to be lazy, I'll even write a one-shot for you. Get it, got it, good. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Jeez I am so sorry for the late update. It's been forever, hasn't it? I've been super duper busy; vacations, projects, dealing with some random shit, and of course I need my daily dose of anime. The next update will be much faster, I promise.  
Also I would like to thank 30thCenturyBreakdown for the spectacular KaoruxHunny fanart that is currently my profile picture/avatar thing. It's really awesome and I love it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the characters. Not yet at least :P**

* * *

Strawberry Kisses

The next morning (4:21 in the morning to be exact) Kaoru woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. The noise grated on his ears and he buried his head in the chest of his still sleeping brother.

"Hikaru~" he muttered, "Phone." The older twin responded by groaning and pulling the blanket up over his head as if that would block out the noise.

"You get it," he said. Or tried to say, at least. Between the thick blanket and his half-asleep state it came out as not much more than an irritated grunt.

"C'mon, you're closer, you get it.". When he received no answer from his brother, Kaoru sighed and pushed himself into an upright position, reaching over Hikaru to grab the phone from the bedside table. He could only think of one person that would call at this ungodly hour, and the caller ID confirmed his suspicions. The redhead flipped the phone open and put it on speaker so Hikaru would be able to hear. "Ngh, it's early, Milord. What could you possibly want?". The voice that came back from the other end was much too loud and energetic for this time of day, or what most people would still consider night.

"Oh good, you're here! I thought you would never pick up. Can you believe that some people have the nerve to just ignore my calls? In fact, you're the first person to answer! Or.. oh no! Do you think something happened to the others that would make them unable to answer? They could have been kidnapped for a ransom. Or maybe they were poisoned so that a doppelganger could take their place and use their fortune for evil purposes! Or..."

"Or maybe they're sleeping, just like you should be." Hikaru interrupted, cutting Tamaki off mid-rant.

"Are you going to tell us what this is all about, Milord?"

"Right! We haven't been anywhere in ages and ages, so the host club is going on a field trip after school today!". The twins immediately perked up. As annoying as most of Tamaki's plans were, they never failed to entertain the two for at least a little while.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki must have sensed the change in tone from the younger boy, because he became even more excited, if that was possible.

"There's an amusement park that's just about to open, and the owner is a business associate of my father's so we were invited to test all the rides and everything! It's going to be amazing! Well I should probably go tell everyone else now. Maybe they'll pick up this time. I'll see you at school!" and with that, Tamaki hung up. Without Tamaki's infectious excitement to keep them awake, the twins collapsed back onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Excitement could wait a few hours.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but the next update's going to be really quick. Just a day or two probably. So be patient and in the meantime, how about you press that pretty little button down there and review? Reviews feed my soul and give me more inspiration to write, so it's a good thing for everybody! Until next time, I bid thee f****arewell :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um, hey, y'all. Long time no see *hides in shame* I'm sorry for taking so long to update! A lot has happened recently, and life has been getting in the way of my writing. I'm really really sorry, and I'd like to be able to promise faster updates in the future, but I'm not sure if I can. But just know that I'm not giving up on this story.  
Disclaimer: No Ouran for me *weeps* **

* * *

Strawberry Kisses

Kaoru tapped his pencil impatiently as he checked the clock for what must have been the hundredth time that day. There was still an hour before class ended and he and his brother went to meet everyone in the music room in preparation of their amazing field trip. The thought of being the first person to ride all of the roller coasters was amazing, and he had been thinking about it all day. He looked to his left at Hikaru, who was at least as excited he was, and then at Haruhi on his left, who looked as if she couldn't care less about getting to test all the rides, which Kaoru thought was strange. It's not as if this was a regular occurrence in the commoner world, was it? It didn't seem to occur to him that she simply had no interest in amusement parks.

After a long hour of doodling in the margins of his papers, talking to his brother, receiving dirty looks from the teacher for talking to his brother and pleading to the clock to make time go faster, the bell finally rang and Kaoru shot out of his chair and ran for the music room, followed closely by Hikaru. They wanted to get there as quickly as possible so that they would be able to ride absolutely everything in the entire park.

As usual, Kyouya and Tamaki were already in the room when the twins arrived. Tamaki was pretty much bouncing off the walls, and Kyouya was standing in the corner with his little black notebook, no doubt working out some financial details for the Host Club. When Tamaki saw Hikaru and Kaoru enter the room, he bounded over to them and asked;

"Are you ready for this? I've been waiting all day!"

"Yeah!" the twins shouted in unison. The three proceeded to run around the club room, despite Kyouya warning them to "not break anything or face the consequences".

A minute later they were joined by Mori, who carried Hunny on his shoulders. The smaller boy jumped down, ran over to Kaoru and gave him a huge hug. The redhead blushed slightly, but bent over and returned the gesture. Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle seeing the two of them together, but the others thought nothing of it, chalking it up to Hunny's childish nature.

The only person missing was Haruhi, who didn't appear until nearly half an hour later, muttering some excuse about being in the library again. At this point, everyone else had already changed into their regular clothes and were waiting impatiently for her to show up. The twins pounced on her and shoved her into the back room where she could get ready. When she emerged, the entire club ran- or in Haruhi's case, was dragged- out the door and everyone piled into their respective limousine (Tamaki insisted that Haruhi should come with him), and they were off toward the amusement park.

In the Hitachiin car, the brothers discussed which rides they would go on first, making sure that they would get to every roller coaster in the park at least once. After a while, Kaoru noticed that the conversation had become a little one-sided, with Hikaru replying with only nods and the occasional "yeah". Kaoru wondered what could possibly be bothering his brother, when he realized that he had never asked him how things had gone with Haruhi. Mentally kicking himself for not remembering sooner, he asked the older redhead, "So, about yesterday. When you asked Haruhi out, what did she..."

"She rejected me," Hikaru cut in, sounding bitter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaoru replied. He wasn't quite sure how to comfort his brother, because neither of them had been turned down before. In fact, looking back on their middle school years, it had always been the other way around. For lack of anything better to do, he scooted a little closer and wrapped an arm around Hikaru's shoulder. The older boy sighed and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am too,"

"But are you really going to give up just like that?" Hikaru lifted his head and tilted it a little to the side, seeming confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are Hikaru Hitachiin! Are you going to let one little rejection stop you from getting what you want?"

"You're right, I can't let this get to me. But how do I make Haruhi go out with me?"

"Just keep at it. Talk to her like a real person and not just a commoner, and find out what kind of things she likes. She'll have to say yes eventually, right?".

"Right! Thanks, Kaoru, what would I do without you?" Hikaru wrapped his younger twin in a hug, and Kaoru was glad his brother wasn't able to see him blushing.

"Explode and die?" he suggested helpfully.

"Definitely," Hikaru replied with a smile and a small laugh.

Kaoru wasn't exactly sure why he was helping Hikaru. Haruhi had turned him down, which meant that Kaoru would have his brother essentially to himself. Isn't that what he wanted? Yes, but he also knew that Hikaru wouldn't be happy with that, and his brother's happiness was the most important thing to him, even more important than his own. But maybe things would be better this way. Maybe if Hikaru was taken, Kaoru wouldn't feel so drawn to him, maybe he'd even be able to get over his brother. Of course, there was always the chance that nothing would change, but it was worth a shot.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably no more than thirty minutes, the host club arrived at their destination. They all stared in awe at the sight of all the huge rides, with the exception of Mori and Kyouya of course. Even Haruhi seemed just a little bit excited. She hadn't been to an amusement park since she was little, and at that time she had been to small to go on any rides, so this was a whole new experience to her. Even better was the fact that the park was mostly empty, with only a few other groups that had been invited to test the rides, which meant no waiting on line.

Hikaru jumped out of the car and began to drag his brother in the direction of the first roller coaster that caught his eye, a huge mass of blue and black tracks full of twists and corkscrews, appropriately named "The Twister". Kaoru hesitated a moment when he saw Hunny walking with Mori in the opposite direction toward the Carousel. Hikaru glanced from his brother to their blonde senior and said "You can go, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked, sounding worried. "I'll stay with you if that's what you want." Hikaru shook his head.

"You obviously want to go with him, and I know you would do the same thing for me, right?"

"Thanks, Hikaru!" Kaoru beamed and hugged his brother. "We'll go on the roller coasters together later, I promise," and with one more quick smile, Kaoru ran off in the direction of his recently acquired boyfriend. Hikaru watched as Kaoru went up to the small blonde boy and hugged him from behind. Hunny shifted in his grasp so that they were facing each other, then tugged on Kaoru's shirt and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Kaoru blushed so red that Hikaru could see it from where he stood, but then smiled down at the other boy. Hikaru sighed and walked off in search of someone that he could force to ride the roller coasters with him.

Kaoru and Hunny continued on their way to the Carousel. At some point, Mori slipped of to let the two be alone, but neither boy seemed to notice. The ride was brightly painted and had every kind of animal imaginable, from ostriches to unicorns. Hunny jumped onto a tiger, and Kaoru took his place next to him on a purple seahorse. To be honest, Kaoru felt a bit childish on the ride, but he saw how excited Hunny was, and it didn't really matter. Besides, more times than not, being childish was fun! The operator waited as a few kids got on a goat, a dragon and a rooster, and then started the ride. Hunny laughed as his tiger went around and around, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile too. When it ended, Hunny hopped off and pulled Kaoru off in the direction of the teacups ride. Together, they made their way around the park, hitting most of the rides along the way, with the exception of the larger ones where Hunny didn't meet the height restrictions.

Eventually they stopped at a small ice-cream parlor. Hunny got two scoops of strawberry with rainbow sprinkles, and Kaoru bought chocolate chip cookie dough. Wanting to be a gentleman, Kaoru insisted on paying, which earned him a quick peck on the cheek from the blonde senior. The two wandered through the park hand in hand, licking their ice-cream cones. Suddenly, Tamaki caught sight of the pair and ran up, asking "Where have you guys been all day?".

"We've been around," Kaoru answered vaguely.

"Have you seen Hikaru? I figured he would be with you, but I guess not...".

"Really? He must be around here somewhere,". Then Kaoru remembered that he had promised to spend time with his brother later. Had Hikaru been wandering around this whole time waiting for him to show up? Or had he left without anyone noticing? Mentally kicking himself, the younger redhead ran towards the parking lot, only to find the Hitachiin limo gone. He was angry for a moment that his brother had left him here, but realized that it was probably his fault. Kaoru checked his phone to find that Hikaru had texted him three times wondering where he was and what time they should meet to go on the roller coasters.

Hunny came up behind him and asked, "What's wrong, Kao-chan?".

"It's nothing, Hunny-senpai. Hikaru left because I broke a promise to him."

"Is he gonna be mad at you?"

"I don't doubt it..."

"Do you want me to bring you home, Kao-chan?". Kaoru nodded uncertainly, not looking forward to dealing with an angry Hikaru. Tamaki came up to them at that point, seeming to appear from nowhere as he sometimes did.

"I'll go round up all the others. I think we were about to leave anyway,". With a nod of acknowledgment at Tamaki's statement, Kaoru and Hunny made their way to the blonde's limo.

Once in the car, Hunny asked, "What was it that you promised Hika-chan?"

"It wasn't anything important really. I told him we would meet up to go on all the roller coasters together but I never showed."

"So it's my fault, isn't it?". The blonde seemed worried.

"No, not at all! I'm the one who forgot, it's my fault." But Hunny didn't seem totally convinced.

"I'm sorry, Kao-chan. I don't want you and Hika-chan to get into a fight..."

"It's fine, really," the redhead said, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. "Hikaru will be a little annoyed, but that's all." He stifled any further protests from the blonde with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Press that yummy little review button and give me your feedback. Tell me what I'm doing well, what you think I should change, all kinds of reviews are welcome. Unless you want to tell me to die or something equally unpleasant. Please keep those to yourself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I... I'm so sorry *hides in shame*. I could give you a million and one reasons why I haven't updated in nine months, but hopefully you'll just accept a sincere apology and the longest chapter to date?**

* * *

Strawberry Kisses

When the limo arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru said goodbye to Hunny with a tight hug and a swift kiss and then nervously exited the car. It wasn't that he was afraid to face his brother, just that he knew it would lead to a long and possibly violent argument before Hikaru decided it was time to forgive him. And who knew how long that would take?

Hikaru was jealous by nature, and was not used to being second to anyone, or receiving anything less than his brother's full attention. The older boy would not take kindly to being abandoned, even though that was precisely what he had been doing to Kaoru, ever since he had set his sights on Haruhi.

The young redhead sighed as he walked inside. After a few minutes of searching, he found his brother watching TV. Or rather, sulking on the couch with his back to the television. Kaoru made his way across the room and carefully sat down on the couch by Hikaru's feet. The older twin's eyes were closed, and Kaoru wondered if he was truly asleep or just trying to avoid a conversation.

"Ne, Hikaru," he whispered, shaking his brother's leg. Hikaru's eyebrows scrunched together, just a fraction of a centimeter, but it was enough for Kaoru to determine that his brother was just giving him the silent treatment. He tried again, louder this time, "Hikaruuu, I need to talk to you. Please?" The older twin responded by kicking Kaoru and sending him crashing to the floor.

Kaoru grimaced in pain as he stood up. Not quite ready to give up, he jumped on Hikaru, pinning his shoulders so that he had no choice but to stop ignoring the younger boy and look him in the eyes.

Hikaru's own eyes were narrowed in anger. "Let me go," he seethed, struggling to escape from his brother's grip. Kaoru only pushed him down harder.

"Hikaru, just listen to me," There was a note of desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry. I know I screwed up, and you have every right to be mad at me for that. I didn't mean to ditch you, I just lost track of time, and then by the time I realized you were already gone. I'm so sorry," The younger boy's eyes were wide and pleading. Hikaru stopped squirming and glared at his brother for a moment before responding.

"You promised. You promised that you would meet me, and you didn't. I waited all day for you to show up, all by myself." The hurt he was feeling was evident in his voice, and he silenced his brother's attempt at a response. "You're my brother. We're half of a whole, aren't we? And that means we shouldn't ditch each other or break promises. I would never do that to you," the older redhead said with conviction.

Kaoru barely resisted the urge to scoff. For months, Hikaru had been blowing him off in favor of Haruhi. If Haruhi was involved, Hikaru would drop everything. He would even forget about things that others might find important, like the time he was supposed to help Kaoru put the finishing touches on the designs for one of their mother's fashion shows and instead spent the day giving Haruhi a detailed presentation of all the reasons he was better for her than Tamaki. Despite all the times Hikaru had hurt him and abandoned him, he had always been there cheering him on, because he knew that was what it would take for Hikaru to be happy. And now, Hikaru had the nerve to accuse _him_of being a bad brother?

Kaoru didn't say any of that though. He couldn't let Hikaru know how much he was affected by his brother's pursuit of their cross-dressing friend. The younger boy wanted his brother to be happy and right now, growing apart was what they needed for that to happen. So instead, he just gave Hikaru a small, sad smile.

"I know. What I did was wrong, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again, Hikaru," As he said this, Hikaru finally succeeded in breaking free from his brother's hold.

"Whatever," the older twin scowled and made his way to the door. "I'm going for a walk, I need to be alone for a while," and with that, he walked out.

Kaoru sniffled, trying to hold back tears. Hikaru being mad at him was even worse than when he was ignoring him. There were few times when the twins were truly upset at each other, and on the rare occasions when they were, it was completely awful. It seemed to be happening more and more often since the two had opened their world to include other people, and unless they wanted to go back to how things used to be, when there was a clear line between 'us' and 'them', it was something that Kaoru was beginning to think he would have to just get used to.

Kaoru sighed and went to the bedroom to await his brother's return.

~o~*~o~*~o~

Somewhere inside him, Hikaru knew he was being unfair. To be honest, he didn't really care. He had been stuck at that amusement park for hours by himself, probably looking like a fool wandering around without his friends. _I've been nothing but there for him our entire lives, and what does he do to thank me for that? He ditches me! _Hikaru absolutely oozed anger and self-entitlement. He was still muttering angrily when he found himself standing in front of the Haninozuka estate.

The redhead hadn't planned on coming here, but since he had, he decided to give the small senior boy a piece of his mind. Hikaru banged on the front door, and a young maid answered.

"Ah, Hitachiin-sama, what can I do for you?" She seemed to pay no attention to the late hour or the sour look on the teen's face.

"I need to speak to Hunny-sempai," he replied, making an effort to control his temper and not lash out at the girl.

"Of course, follow me." The maid smiled and began to make her way up a flight of stairs, motioning for Hikaru to follow, which he did. When they arrived at Hunny's room, she gave a light knock and said, "Haninozuka-sama, Hitachiin-sama is here and would like to speak with you."

"Coming~" called a voice from inside the room. The maid bowed and scurried away to complete her other duties. When Hunny opened the door, you could almost feel his sweet and happy aura collide with Hikaru's dark and brooding one. "Hi~! What brings you here, Kao-cha…" The blond paused as he realized his mistake. "Oh, Hika-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what the older twin was doing in his house.

Hikaru let himself into Hunny's room and closed the door behind him. "I want my brother back," the younger boy seethed. Hunny looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, Hika-chan?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Hikaru nearly yelled, stomping his foot like a child throwing a fit. "Me and Kaoru have been by each other's side since the day we were born. He's never forgotten about me before. And it's your fault! If you hadn't taken him away from me, this wouldn't have happened!" At this point, the redhead was practically screaming, and his eyes were filling with tears.

"Hika…" Hunny was surprised by the sudden outburst, but also relieved. Hikaru was angry because he cared about his brother, which was a good thing, even if he wasn't going about expressing it the right way. For a while, Hunny had been worried that the bond the twin's shared would come to resemble the relationship between the senior and his own brother, alternating between fighting and ignoring each other.

Before responding, Hunny sat Hikaru down on the couch and handed him one of the many stuffed animals scattered around the room (not the elephant though, that one was reserved for Kaoru), in an attempt to calm the boy down. Hikaru gripped the stuffed toy tightly in his arms, trying to regain control of his emotions. Now that he had gotten the anger out of his system, he was left with an overwhelming empty, lonely feeling. It wasn't until the younger boy's breathing became even and his eyes cleared, that Hunny spoke.

"Now you understand," Hunny said softly, causing Hikaru to tilt his head in confusion.

"Understand what?"

The blond smiled softly and continued.

"Kaoru. Now you know what your brother has been feeling all this time." This only caused Hikaru to become more confused, and with the confusion came a little anger. Being abandoned by Kaoru had hurt. Was Hunny accusing him of somehow making his brother feel the way he had today? _How could he think that? I'd never do anything to hurt Kaoru._

"All what time? I haven't done anything wrong," Hikaru said stubbornly.

"Have you really not noticed?" Hunny asked in slight disbelief. Could it really be possible that Hikaru had no idea how he made his younger twin feel? "You don't think anything has changed since you became interested in Haru-chan?"

"Well of course things have changed. We let Haruhi become an 'us' and not a 'them'. But we both agreed that it was the best thing to do! How did that hurt Kaoru?" Hunny thought for a minute about the best way to explain.

"Y'see, opening up your world to more people is a good thing, but that's not what you're doing. Instead of making your world bigger, you're just switching your focus to another person. So when you're letting Haru-chan in, that also means you're leaving Kao-chan out." Hikaru shook his head. He couldn't possibly have been doing that to his own brother, could he?

"But Kaoru would tell me if I was hurting him. We tell each other everything!"

"You used to, Hika-chan. But now, how often do you talk about something other than Haru-chan?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it again. He paused for a moment, and then said, "We talk about lots of things! And we make plans for just the two of us all the time."

"And how often do you actually follow through with those plans instead of making new ones with Haru-chan?" Hunny knew that he shouldn't be saying these things. There was a big chance that it would ruin Kaoru's plan to get Hikaru and Haruhi together and make his brother happy. But Hunny couldn't stand to see Kaoru being constantly abandoned anymore.

The redhead stared at the older boy with wide eyes. Why was Hunny being so cruel? Was he trying to make Hikaru feel like a bad older brother? He felt ashamed. How had he grown so far from his brother without even noticing?

"I…I, how did this happen?" Hikaru's eyes became shiny with tears.

"Kao-chan wanted you to be happy. He thought that standing back and letting you get Haru-chan was the best way for that to happen," the older boy said simply. Hikaru really started to cry now, tears flowing silently down his face. He felt awful. Kaoru had been looking out for him this entire time, and he had gotten all worked up because his brother had put his own happiness first for once, and even then it had been an accident. Hikaru buried his face into the stuffed animal in his arms and cried.

Between sobs he asked, "H-how did I become such a bad brother, Hunny-senpai?" Now Hunny was starting to feel bad too. It hadn't been his intention to make the younger boy cry, he had only wanted Hikaru to understand Kaoru's feelings.

"Don't cry, Hika-chan," Hunny said, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You're not a bad brother, really! You love Kao-chan a whole lot, and that's more than you can say for a lot of brothers. You're a better brother to Kao-chan than I am to Chika-chan! You just need to make sure you don't become so wrapped up in expanding your world that you end up forgetting about him."

The redheaded boy sniffled and looked up. "D-do you really think so, Hunny-senpai? I feel like I screwed up so bad."

"Of course I think so!" the senior said with a smile. "And you can fix this. You don't need to give up on Haru-chan and go back to your world of two. Just make sure Kao-chan knows how much you care about him!" Hunny beamed when he saw that Hikaru had a faint smile.

"Are you sure he'll forgive me?"

"He will, don't worry Hika-chan. Kao-chan loves you, so he'll forgive you!"

"Okay," Hikaru said nervously. "Thank you Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry for yelling at you before, you haven't done anything wrong."

"It's okay, Hika-chan!" Hunny said with a grin. "Let's go eat some cake! It'll help you feel better." He exclaimed innocently.

Hikaru chuckled and followed the older boy out of the room. He was fairly sure that the blond was just looking for an excuse to eat cake, but it might just be the thing to cheer him up.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? The pacing of the first few chapters was kind of fast, so I tried to slow it down a bit, but I think it might still be a little rushed :x But I'm working on it! Again, so sorry for the long wait ;-; I promise you won't have to wait this long for the next update!**


End file.
